The Alpha's team
by The Knight Leader
Summary: Arceus gets the brilliant idea of using teenagers to get the unruly legends to work together. But will the teenagers be able to work out their own problems, or will they kill each other first?
1. Alpha, recruit a team of teenagers!

Alpha, recruit a team of teenagers with attitude!

Author's note: To any who didn't read the description, this is Pokemon.

* * *

Another meeting in the hall of origin was commencing, and it was utter chaos as usual. The birds were fighting, the beasts were running around senselessly, the golems were smashing things, and the lake trio was asleep. Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, and Shaymin were all chatting. Mewtwo, Darkrai, Deoxys,and Rayquaza were busy taking their anger out on a bunch of random walls. Lugia and Ho-oh were just trying to avoid the chaos at all costs. The Eon pokemon were flying around. The super-aincient pokemon(minus Rayquaza) were bickering like the old married couple they were. Dialga and Palkia were doing the same. Giratinawas hiding from everyone. Everyone else just decided to go with the flow and break stuff. Arceus was firing Judgement into the air to get everyone's attention, but to no avail. He proceeded to repeatedly bang his head on the desk, and canceled the meeting, causing everyone to go back to their rooms. _What the hell am I going to do about this... _he thought to himself. "Alpha, recruit a team of teenagers with attitude!"said an annoyingly cute voice. "What?"he asked, turning around to see Phione, the only legendary not to have caused massive damage, right behind him. "Well, you're the Alpha pokemon, so I decided to make a _Power Rangers _'s reference for fun!"said the easily excited Phione. _Wait, that might work! If I could get a collection of teenagers that could act as foils, I just might be able to solve this crisis..._

* * *

"Now, I suppose you're all wondering just what in the heck you're doing out here in the middle of the hall in the middle of the night. "YOU BET YOUR ASS!!!"the crowd replied in unison. "Well, I have decided to act on Phione's advice."a small Yes!, was heard,"And decided to recruit the most educated and intellectual people I could find. When I couldn't, I got these misfits."he finished, pointing to a group of teenagers, all around 16. "Each has been given a legendary stone, giving them access to the legendary armor, allowing them to control all your powers. Their job is to make sure you guys don't go out of control as often. Hopefully, they will succeed."he finished, each teen going to his or her legendary partner. He proceed to walk up to his own, a level-headed 17 year-old named Jim Thomas with excellent organizational skills. "So, this was your plan? Not bad but, why teenagers?"asked the always reasonable James."I don't know, it just seemed like a good idea at the time."."Well, it seems like a good idea now."answered Jim. "So, how does this, 'Legendary Armor' work?"inquired Jim."Well, you see, these stones enter you into a state known as 'Legendary Mode'. In this form, you have access to all of our powers. I picked the best mediators I could find. You may use the armor whenever you wish, but if you break any of these three rules, I will take them away. You may not use them for personal gain, unless your idea of personal gain is saving the world. You may spar with each other occasionally, but do not kill anyone. If you get megalomania, I will have to kill you."."So you mean, we're basically, power rangers."answered the always practical Jim. "Yes, but now you don't need giant robots. And, there are less explosions. Hopefully."said the Alpha.

* * *

Jim walked in to meet his new roommates. They consisted of: Dan, Susan, and Jack Skye for the legendary birds, Jacob Adler for Mewtwo, Mary Ria for Mew, John, Jack, and Elizabeth McCoy for the Beasts. Joseph Silvan for Lugia, and Carie Gold for Ho-oh, Sari Jackson for Celebi, Joe, Paul, and Jason Davidson for the Golems. David Brianson for Regigigas, Jared and Paula McPherson for the Eon Pokemon, Red, Edward, and April Hayle for the Super-aincient Pokemon, Sara Could for Jirachi, and Brian Voorhees for Deoxys. In his group, there was Ariel, Jack, and Trianna Farley for the lake trio, Dusk Josephson, Marion Trina, and Stephen Tyson for the Legendary Titans. Some guys he couldn't remember the name of for Heatran and Phione. Alan Breck for Darkrai, and Angelina Joel for Shaymin. He had only met Dusk and Alan previously, and he was not very friendly around Dusk, not anymore, anyway. Alan, on the other hand, was what many others considered his best friend, and was who Jim considered to be an annoyance. Most people here, with the sole exception of David, who was 35, were about 16. Arceus said he was in charge, and he didn't think they would listen to him. "Everyone may I have your attention!"he shouted. Everyone proceeded to turn and face him. "I have your stones here, so if you would get into an orderly line, you can get them, otherwise, you won't.".Had he not thrown the threat in, they would have ignored him. As they walked up, he handed everyone their stones, saving his, of course. When he checked his, he found it to be made of white marble with a gold ring around a yellow diamond in the middle. It had a feeling of power, a very sublime power, not a kind that would make you feel like a megalomaniac, but a very unique power. Deciding to test it, Jim touched the diamond in the middle. He was quickly enveloped by a glowing white light. Testing his powers, he created a statue of Arceus on the wall. "Impressive,"said a voice, who Jim realized was Arceus,"Most Impressive. Have the others discovered their powers?"."Not yet. But I'd be surprised if these people didn't within 3 days...

* * *

_3 Days Later..._

As Jim predicted, the majority of the teens had figured out their powers and were "testing them" for the 20th time. Susan Skye was testing her electricity control on the wall, while Stephen Tyson was slowing down time to do a Neo imitation. "Everyone, if you don't stop using your powers outside of the testing room, I can always take them back!"he shouted."You and what army?"asked Alan. "Alan you know very well when I make a threat I have every intention of carrying it out."reminded Jim. "Yeah well that was before I got the powers of Freddy Kruger. I challenge you!"Declared Alan. "I accept."said the always confident Jim. Walking into the sparring room, Jim activated his powers, and his 'armor' covered him. It actually looked more like a white suit with a grey undershirt, golden tie and collar. Alan's on the other hand, was a black leather biker outfit with gloves. His already white hair had grown and covered his right eye, and his red undershirt's collar was stuck straight up. "Your turn."said Jim. Alan proceeded to fire a dark void at Jim. Jim successfully tried to catch it with his bare hands and flung it back at Alan. Alan, caught unawares failed to deflect his rebounded attack and fell asleep. Jim decided to try out his Judgement and found he could reshape it into the form of two AK-47s. Fireing the bullets which were shots of light at Alan, he found himself grinning. The force of the 'bullets' woke up Alan and he formed a shadow claw on his right hand and charged at Jim. Jim grabbed Alan and utilized seismic toss by jumping several hundred feet in the air without hitting the ceiling somehow, then throwing Alan down. When Alan hit the ground at 250 MPH, he was knocked out and his armor disappeared leaving him in his regular clothes. Jim flew back down and deactivated his armor. "I think you should know that I now have the powers of Chuck Norris. Chuck beats Freddy, if I'm not mistaken."said the pop-culture savvy Jim. "You won't win next time."replied the ever-arrogant Alan. _Oh, I wouldn't be to sure of that, Alan... _Turing around, he saw a familiar face. "Dusk!"exclaimed an understandably surprised Jim. "Hello, Jimmy."said his ex-girlfriend.


	2. The Return of Dusk

The Alpha's team

Author's note: In explanation, Dusk is Giratina's partner.

* * *

"Well, it's been awhile hasn't it Jimmy?"asked Dusk. "Dusk, I know you're upset-"he started."I'm not upset, just wondering why you ended our relationship so soon."said Dusk, barely concealing her sadness. "Well, I kind of had some things to do-"."Like what?"cut off Dusk. "Stop cutting me off and I'll tell you. I had to work on a project with my dad. He needed help with building the Pokemon translation device, so we could talk to non-legendary Pokemon, you know? I'm sorry if it seemed like I just abandoned you, but I never see any use in sugarcoating things."finished Jim. "Apology accepted."said Dusk, grabbing Jim and making out with him. "Thanks for explaining." said Dusk with a smile. "Jim, why is it you always have that dull expression?"."What dull expression?"asked Jim, forcing a smile. "You finally see me again, and I can't get you even to give a casual grin?"asked the no longer happy Dusk. "Yes."said Jim with a stoic expression and serious tone. Dusk sighed in exasperation. "Why is it you're never happy?"asked the concerned Dusk. "Nothing really seems worth being happy anymore. Even when I almost fell guilty for not feeling happy for something, I can't make myself be happy. I guess that's the cost of enduring sadness."said Jim remorsefully. "Well, I know what happened to you, and the fact that you got out of that with your sanity intact is amazing."said Dusk, trying to comfort him. "I don't think you're quite right about that. Every day I take an introspective look at life, always seeing darkness wherever I look. The fact I can no longer decide on anything anymore is also a side-affect, probably. The only things that I treasured in my mind that made it out were my creativity, my wisdom, my maturity, my kindness, my love, my morality, and my reason. Those things are all that's left of the hollow shell that you see before you. No happiness, not anymore." said Jim, still speaking almost emotionlessly. "Jim..."Dusk said, trying to hug him. Jim slowly backed away, his expression saying that while he wanted to, he had other things to do. "Alright."said Dusk, almost annoyed that when she finally got to see her boyfriend again, he was as depressed as before. As Jim walked away, Dusk thought about him for a bit. He wasn't really considered emo, as he was very much helpful to everyone else, and despite his depression, never spent time feeling sorry for himself. She tried to picture what the event that made him this way was, as she only found out a little bit. She decided to activate her powers, and tried to use them to picture what his traumatic event must have looked like. She pulled out her stone carved out of solid platinum, with a red opal in that middle, and small wing-shaped pieces of obsidian on the top. When she activated it, she saw her clothes had changed. Now, she was wearing a grey jacket, with a red and black undershirt. Her pants were also grey, and her shoes were yellow. She then slowly traveled into a dimension where she could look into Jim's terrifying past...

* * *

_Jim was 12 years old, but he already looked like he could be fourteen. When he got into bed, his mother told him good-night from the hallway. He cheerfully responded with a good-night back. He was very excited: he could finally see his brothers again after two years of not seeing them tomorrow. As he went to sleep, he failed to notice a shadow creeping on the wall, slowly moving towards him. When he closed his eyes, the shadowy figure revealed itself to be Darkrai, looking for a meal. It did not intend to harm him, but its powers activated without him trying as he used Dream Eater to regain energy from the boy's dreams. When Jim was in his dream, he saw his brothers, both on a plane, flying through a thunderstorm, when a rouge lightning bolt fired by Zapdos struck down the plane, and destroyed it in the blink of an eye. For one of the few times in his life, Jim screamed out loud in a terrified, moaning wail, when Darkrai appeared in his dream. "What you just saw really happened not one second ago. Prepare yourself, for tommorow, the real pain comes..."the shadowy being punctuated his statement with a laugh that was filled with nothing but pure evil. When James looked up at the figure, he asked it a question."Why did you show me this?"he asked, strangely without tears. "Because puny child, you should fell real pain! Isn't it unfair that all those children in Africa and other countries feel pain you only feel once in a lifetime?"asked the monster, now attempting to crush his self-esteem. "No, it's not. I was chosen to get good things, and they were not. That's just the way things are. It doesn't make me a bad person just because I'm rich."said the defiant James. The figure gave him a look of pure rage, and swallowed dream-James whole. James found himself in a burning room, filled with all kinds of bottles. While he was in there, he grabbed the ones he thought were most important. "Morality, Reason, Maturity, Wisdom, Creativity, Memory, Love, and Kindness." Others, such as Happiness, were left to burn as James ran out of the building. When James awoke the next morning, his mother gave him terrible news: his brothers plane was nowhere to be found, and was suspected of being destroyed by a lightning bolt. James held back tears as he walked up to his room. He turned on his mp3 player to listen to "Typical" by Mute Math, while he thought about what just happened..._

* * *

Dusk was shocked at what she just saw. She was horrified at the nightmares that Jim was forced to go through, and was more sympathetic towards him then she ever was before. She never had siblings, and was almost glad, now that she would never have to worry about losing them. As much as she was sad, she was also impressed that Jim had been able to withstand such torture. She felt no malice towards Darkrai, as he obviously didn't mean to hurt Jim, and had he done it to someone else, thay probably would have lost it under the pressure. She did, however, feel incredible rage towards Zapdos. What kind of monster would kill innocent people? she came to one conclusion: Give Zapdos the punishment she deserved.


End file.
